Nights in Copenhagen
by scamandersscarf
Summary: While the Barden Bella's travel to Copenhagen for the World's, Beca meets someone she never thought she would care about. Much less develop feelings for.
1. Chapter 1

**Nights in Copenhagen**

 _A/N: I do not own Pitch Perfect 2 or any of the characters._

 **Chapter 1**

Beca sipped her coffee quietly, trying to focus on what Chloe was saying- failing completely. Her mind kept wandering back to the car show where they had seen their competition preform. As much as she hated to admit it, Das Sound Machine kicked ass. It just so happened it was their ass- the Bella's- that was getting kicked. In Beca's defense, she was extremely busy with her internship, Jesse, and of course the World's. It seemed that she was the only one of the Bella's thinking about life after this was over.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yea?" Chloe set her coffee down gently- which seemed as though it took a lot of self-control- and said

"Are you okay? You seem distant lately." Beca resisted rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine, just normal, distant, moody me." She said sarcastically, wishing she was home asleep then sitting at the small coffee shop in Copenhagen.

"Yeah," Fat Amy said, nudging Beca's arm, causing her to slop drink on the table. "You seem very preoccupied." Beca set down her cup and closed her eyes, feeling a mounting headache.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm not preoccupied and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get fresh air." She stood from the table without another word, feeling the pent-up emotions clawing at her from the inside. The cool air was refreshing as it blew over her face, calming her. Without much meaning she started down the street and allowed her mind to wander while she was almost completely unaware of her surroundings. her face collided with a strong figure, nearly knocking her into traffic.

"Hey watch where you're going as-" Beca trailed off, her own words catching in her throat. There in front of her stood DSM's leader, clad in black skinny-jeans and a tight-fitting gray t-shirt. The blonde grinned, showing perfectly straight, white teeth. Beca had a twisting feeling in her stomach like this woman was a cat, showing off the weapons of destruction to its prey.

"Kleine Maus, we meet again. Still small I see." Beca's head spun as she tried to think of a witty reply.

"You almost shoved me into traffic you gorgeous goddess...Dammit!" She hissed angry, trying to dart away down the sidewalk. The German seemed to anticipate this move and caught her by the shoulders.

"Where are you headed Maus? Surely your boyfriend is not here?" She made a show of turning her head side-to-side, her platinum hair swinging around her shoulders. Since she couldn't say anything without making a complete fool of herself, Beca stayed silent. "I see." Kommissar said, the grin spreading.

"Let me go you beautiful specimen. Jesus Christ!" Kommissar chuckled.

"Why are you so desperate to get away Maus?" Beca noted she still hadn't moved her hands.

"Why do you call me that?" She blurted stupidly, wiggling in the blonde's grasp. Kommissar's grin stretched wider.

"It's because you are so tiny, like a mouse." Beca was at a loss for words, she stood gaping at the German like a fish. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked, feigning innocence as she smirked at the burnette. Instead of replying with something witty Beca blurted out the first thing on her mind.

"You're gorgeous." Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _No more compliments._ She thought fiercely to herself.

"Thank you." Kommissar responded, laying her hand over her heart, grinning slyly.

"Uh, I was actually headed to the cafe down the street. You can join me if you like." Beca word-vomited. Shock passed over Kommissar's face, she quickly hid it with another smirk.

"Sounds great, meine kleine Maus." Beca about passed out right then. She made a show of tugging on her shirt.

"Oh, uh, ok." She desperately wanted to hit herself. "Let's go then." She started to walk at a brisk pace, but stopped when she realized the blonde wasn't following her. She hurried back towards her.

"Are you coming?" Kommissar extended her hand, palm up. Beca tried to keep her stomach from twisting in knots. Hesitantly, she reached out. Their fingers intertwined and Beca's face flamed.

"Ready Maus?" Kommissar asked, smiling. Beca just nodded as the blonde lead her down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They slipped into a booth in the small cafe they'd chosen, their thighs touching. Beca tried to will away her blush, failing miserably. Almost as soon as they sat down, a waitress came over.

"Can I get you any drinks?" Her German accent was thick. Beca looked at the girl. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a little too much makeup. Kommissar waved her hand absently.

"Water." She moved her elbow off the table, and set her hand down on Beca's thigh. The small brunette's heart almost stopped.

"Uh, yeah, water." She managed to choke out, hoping Kommissar couldn't sense her increased pulse. The waitress rolled her eyes, swaying her hips as she walked away. The blonde scoffed, then turned back to Beca.

"What's wrong, mäuschen?" She asked, feigning innocence, her fingers curling in the inside of Beca's thigh. The small girl jumped slightly, causing Kommissar to chuckle slightly.

"N-nothing's wrong!" She wanted to slap herself, feeling her face go red. The waitress came back and they ordered quickly, somewhat shakily on Beca's end. Kommissar said something in German, while she traced circles on the smaller girl's leg.

"Is everyone here so forward?" Beca blurted suddenly. Oh God. If her face wasn't red before, it certainly was now. Kommissar's fingers stilled as shock covered her gorgeous features. She quickly recovered, drawing her hands up and folding them on the table.

"No." She said, stiffly. Beca almost threw up at the sudden rush of guilt she felt. She opened her mouth to say something, to fix what she's done but the waitress came back, setting down warm plates of food.

"Danke. Das sieht lecker aus." The blonde said, nodding at her. The waitress grinned.

"Gern geschehen." She replied, winking at Kommissar. Beca clenched her fists under the table as she glared at the girl. She had no idea what she'd said, but she didn't like it. Kommissar had a small smile on her face as she picked up her fork, glancing at Beca.

"Eifersüchtige kleine Maus?" The small girl knew enough German to have her face flame again. She looked at her food, picking up a fork.

"I'm very sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, smiling slightly. Kommissar shook her head, a full smile on her face now.

"Wir werden sehen, dann, nicht wahr kleine Maus? She said and began her meal.

They were standing on the sidewalk again, Kommissar holding her hand and leading her down the sidewalk.

"I had a wonderful time." Beca said quietly. "Thank you." Kommissar smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Have any of your friends tried to contact you?" Beca felt as though thousands of rocks had been dropped in her stomach. She'd completely forgotten about the other girls. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and nearly threw up. Nine missed calls from Chloe.

" _Shit._ " Kommissar stopped, looking at her with concern.

"Is there an emergency?" Beca wanted to either laugh or kiss her for seeing the concern on her face. S _hit. Kiss her_?

"Uh, no, I just missed a few of Chloe's calls." Kommissar raised a perfect eyebrow.

"A few?" Beca sighed, hating how the blonde could already tell when she was lying.

"Ok, more like nine. It's ok though, I know where our hotel is." She shoved her phone back in her pocket. "It's in walking distance from here." Kommissar nodded.

"I can walk you there if you'd like." Beca almost fainted.

"Yeah, that'd be great actually." The blonde smiled as they continued walking. All too soon, they were standing outside the door of the hotel.

"Uh, thanks." Beca said awkwardly, rubbing her arm and staring at her shoes.

"No problem, mäuschen." She tipped Beca's chin up with her finger and before Beca could process, Kommissar's lips were on her's. Then they were gone.

"I'll see you later ja?" She smiled and then turned and disappeared into the crowded street, Beca's heart beating furiously in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beca absentmindedly touched her lips for the millionth time that night. Chloe was pissed at her, refusing to speak unless it was to scold her. Beca had never been more grateful that she had a hotel room to herself-away from Chloe and the rest of the Bella's. She pulled out her phone, debating on wether or not to text Kommissar. She felt guilt tug at the pit of her stomach. She should be wanting to text Jesse, not some German goddess she'd went to dinner with. Went to dinner with and _kissed._ Not to mention the thigh touches. Quickly making a decision, she typed in Jesse's name. Just a quick doing well and thinking of you text. Nothing more, nothing less. Once it was sent, she flopped back onto her bed, feeling emotionally drained. A nagging urge to text Kommissar kept pulling at her. She repressed it, and instead got up to try and take her mind off things. She sat up, snatching her key-card off the nightstand and grabbing her wallet. She walked down the hallway, not really searching for anyone in particular. She paused at Fat Amy's door, raising her hand to knock. Maybe the other girl could help her work out her situation. She knocked once, and the door swung open. Unlocked, figures. She stepped in quietly, thinking the girl might be asleep.

"Oh! Oh my god! I'm just- I'm just gonna go," Amy was attached at the lips with one of the German guys from DSM. He stepped back from her, clearing his throat.

"Someone is here to see you." His accent was heavier than Kommissar's. Amy looked shocked, and awkwardly straightened her shirt. Beca was stepping back when the other girl grabbed her arm.

"Beca, please don't tell Chloe, she'll-" she stopped, her expression faltering.

"Tell me what?" The redhead had seemed to pop out of nowhere. _Shit._ Beca whipped around, desperately trying to come up with a good lie. Chloe gasped, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth.

"You're sleeping with the enemy!" She whispered, horrified. Beca snorted in spite of herself.

"Dude, I really don't think it's that big of a deal-" Beca began, but Chloe pushed past her walking up to Amy. Beca felt slight spacey, hearing them angrily argue. She vaguely wondered if Chloe would flip out so bad if it was Beca instead. She'd probably be worse. The small girl shot Amy a sympathetic glance and bolted from the room. She felt bad for leaving, but she couldn't really help her friend. She did feel slightly nauseous at Chloe's attitude. Deciding there was nothing she could do to convince the other girl, she kicked off her shoes and curled up on her bed, hoping Chloe wasn't too hard on her friend.

 _A/N: Sorry for the shorter filler chapter. I'm working hard on doing longer ones._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She woke up, immediately feeling like shit. Even after taking a hot shower and putting on fresh clothes didn't even help. Sighing to herself, she headed down to the breakfast room in the hotel, dreading the shitstorm that was about to come her way. The rest of the Bella's were quiet as she loaded a plate and sat down.

"What the hell's up with you guys?" She asked with a nervous laugh. Glancing around quickly, she saw Chloe was absent. "Where's Chloe?" The rest of the girls looked at each other uncomfortably until Cynthia Rose spoke up.

"She, uh, kinda lost it last night after- you know. And we think she might be cooling down." Beca looked at Fat Amy who looked embarrassed but tried to hide it, poorly.

"Has anyone seen her today?" Everyone shook their heads, causing the small girl to scoff. "Well don't all rush off at once." She snapped, pushing the chair back and exiting the room. She shook her head as she walked down the hallway to Chloe's room, irritated that she had to sort out Chloe's emotions and miss breakfast. She knocked hard.

"Chloe?" No answer. "Chloe!" She shouted, pounding on the door harder. "Dammit Chloe, I know that you hear me!" Before she had a chance to beat her friend's door again, it opened. The redhead looked disheveled, her sweater having stains all over it.

"You should really come down and eat." Beca suddenly felt uncomfortable standing here. She wanted to say something to Chloe about yelling at Amy, how she was being oversensitive and selfish. The other girl nodded.

"I will." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, just like I'll be a millionaire." She grabbed Chloe's arm and tugged her out of her room. "Go, the others are down there. I'm gonna go and take care of some things. See ya ok?" She hoped Chloe hadn't noticed her lie. She felt guilty for leaving without notifying anyone, but did it anyway. She tried to convince herself it was ok, that they were on vacation and that World's was two weeks away. The second the doors of the hotel opened and she stepped out onto the street, Beca immediately regretted not putting on more clothes. Her leggings and sweater were not doing a good job of keeping the cold out. She pulled her sleeves over her hands and looked around. Making a quickly- and probably bad- decision, she pulled her phone and texted Kommissar.

 _'Where are you staying?'_ She felt her face burn immediately after it sent. In seconds, the blonde responded.

 _'I'd rather meet you somewhere. Pieter is getting on my nerves.'_ Beca grinned, happy to be finally doing something.

 _'Sure. Same cafe as last night?'_

 _'Ja.'_ Beca practically sprinted there, dodging cars, bikers and other people. She leaned up against the wall, people watching. She saw the tall blonde ten feet away. Kommissar jogged up to her, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Excited to see me kleine maus?" She asked, smiling. Beca blushed.

"Uh, yeah- do you want to go in?" Kommissar shook her head.

"Let's go for a drive." Beca raised her eyebrows.

"If we're going to go for a drive, why did you run down here?" She asked dryly, brushing up against the blonde as they walked. Kommissar snorted.

"Are you not impressed Maus?" She asked, feigning hurt. It was Beca's turn to snort.

"Not impressed? My ass." She fell silent, realizing what just came out of her mouth. _Oh my God. Maybe Kommissar will run me over._ Her cheeks burned and she vaguely wondered if she would ever stop feeling flustered when she was around the other woman. Knowing her luck, probably not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beca arrived back at the hotel late. _Very late._ She and Kommissar had driven around, then eaten dinner. The blonde had dropped her off two blocks away, as Beca had insisted. She regretted that now. It had to be ten degrees outside. She was relieved when she made it into the lobby. _Shit._ Chloe was walking towards her, lips pursed and hands on her hips.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chloe was inches away from her face now, looking more pissed than Beca had ever seen her.

"Uh, I was walking around." That wasn't entirely a lie. She just didn't mention the part where she was walking with their competition. The extremely attractive competition.

"If you were _walking_ , why didn't you tell us?" Chloe's anger seemed to be ebbing away, replaced by that teary-eyed look she got once she was upset. Beca resisted rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Chlo, I'll let you know next time." Chloe seemed satisfied at this.

"Sorry for freaking out on you," Beca saw a few tears slide down her cheeks before she turned away.

"Let's go find the others." She said walking towards the elevator.

"I'm gonna take the stairs." She turned before Chloe could say anything and leaned against the wall, crossing her legs once the door closed. _This was hell._ She started up the stairs. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, with Beca's mind drifting back to Kommissar every now and then.

"Has Jesse been texting you Beca?" Fat Amy was sitting on her bed, flipping through the TV guide, acting as though she was interested. The small girl felt as though a ton of rocks had been dumped in the pit of her stomach.

"Uh, yeah. He has." She felt guilt sear through her. She hadn't even checked. She hadn't checked to see if her _boyfriend_ had tried to contact her. While she was in another country, flirting with their German competition. She felt terrible.

"I don't feel too well. I'm gonna go to bed." Amy sat up, sensing her change in mood.

"Feel better by tomorrow." She winked, then left. Beca didn't even care about her last statement, she just curled up on her bed, feeling rather sorry for getting in this situation. She pulled out her phone looking for Jesse's contact. Three missed calls and fourteen text messages. Her throat seemed to constrict. She was a _horrible_ girlfriend. Of course, since the universe seemed to hate her, a message from Kommissar appeared on her screen.

 _'Where are we meeting tomorrow?"_ Beca felt a horrible rush of guilt. She tossed her phone onto the nightstand and rolled over, flicking off the light. Maybe she'd find a way out of the mess she'd made tomorrow.

She had gotten two more texts from Kommissar that morning, which she decided to ignore. She felt horrible ignoring the other woman's texts, but it didn't stop her. It was the fourth day of pretending the German woman's contact wasn't appearing on her phone all the time. She had obviously stopped sneaking off, which pleased Chloe and the rest of the Bella's. Until Chloe picked up the pace with their practices, leaving other girls wishing they were dead.

"I swear, nobody _ever_ needs this much cardio." Amy panted after practice, finishing off her fifth water bottle in two hours. Cynthia Rose nodded in agreement. Beca shook her head, fantasizing about a hot shower and a warm bed the second she could get away from her friends. She'd slipped past them, heading for her room, when she stopped, feeling cold all over. Jesse and Benji were leaning up against the information counter of her hotel. They were _actually_ there. She just stood there, shocked until the rest of her friends caught up with her. Chloe gasped, her hands coming up and covering her mouth.

"Benji?" Beca whipped around, finding the new girl, who's name was still escaping her, was standing behind her, looking ecstatic. Beca felt her stomach sink as they turned to look at them, smiling and then coming over.

"Becs!" Jesse's arms were around her immediately. The other Bella's began conversation, leaving Jesse to face her, his eyes lit. She felt a small smile on her face, she _was_ genuinely happy to see him, even if she didn't deserve it. She knew it too. Jesse seemed to sense her mood.

"What's up Becs? You seem upset." Beca shook her head, forcing herself to smile wider.

"Practice has me wiped. That's all." Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Chloe's been kicking your ass?" Beca laughed.

"Definitely." Jesse smiled, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. Beca felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't tell him, not tonight. She was relieved once she entered her room. She tipped her head back against the door, feeling the back of her eyes sting. She crawled into bed, the sheets felt smooth against her legs. She played the white noise on her phone, then checked her messages. She hadn't received any texts from Kommissar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She woke up to Jesse shaking her awake.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She managed to choke out, still feeling sleep-clogged. Jesse laughed. "You gave me a key-card. Remember?" Beca didn't. After Benji and Jesse's surprise appearance they had decided to go out. She'd drank. A lot.

"I'm gonna get ready," She informed him, swinging her legs out of bed and standing. He seemed to take the hint.

"I'll see you at breakfast ok?" He kissed her and then as out the door. Beca felt incredibly guilty as she started getting dressed. A headache presented itself and she was desperately in need of coffee. Although the last thing she wanted to do was go down and see Jesse, she went anyway deciding that after what she did, she owed him. The new girl, Emily, Chloe had said, was sitting next to Benji, practically in his lap. Chloe was a few feet away, pouring batter into a waffle iron. She walked up to her friend and grabbed a paper plate.

"Morning," Chloe smiled and stopped humming.

"Hi." She took a spoonful of eggs and tipped them onto her plate. "We've got a show today." Chloe reminded her, far too casually. Beca dropped an empty plastic cup, it clattered to the floor a few feet away.

"What?" Chloe laughed at her.

"A small one. It's more of a riff-off really." Beca felt her insides twist. Chloe looked at her, smiling. "Did you not get it?" Beca felt like an imbecile.

"It's early." Her weak attempt at defending herself made Chloe laugh again.

"That's why Jesse and Benji are here. The rest of the group is somewhere in the hotel." Becda just stared at her, confused to how her friend knew what was going on. The redhead frowned.

"Did Jesse not text you about it?" Beca felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She didn't even know.

"Uh, no." She grabbed her plate and sat down, wishing she could go back to sleep.

The rest of the day was an absolute blur. Once they were dressed and ready they headed out the door, driving to some stranger's house for the riff-off. The guy was sending off some weird vibes, which was confirmed immediately when he led them to his basement.

"Do you think he's going to kill us?" Fat Amy whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Cynthia Rose snorted. It didn't seem like they were going to be murdered once he pulled back long, floor-length curtains, revealing a dimly-lit room, with about a hundred people inside. Beca was surprised to say the least. For about half an hour she and Chloe scouted out their competition. Beca felt herself pale as she saw Kommissar standing with her group, drink in hand. Chloe looked at her in alarm.

"What is it?" She followed Beca's line of sight and something sounding close to a growl erupted from her throat. "We'll kick their ass. We _have_ too." Beca turned away from them, feeling waves of guilt crash over her. She completely ignored the speech delivered before the riff-off started. Of course, Das Sound Machine started them off. She tried to not look at Kommissar failing miserably and looking up just in time to make eye-contact and see the blonde pointing at her. She nervously looked to Chloe, the redhead was looking at her. Beca looked away, feeling Chloe's scowl burn into her. Kommissar was smirking once they finished. Beca tried to walk away but Chloe grabbed her arm.

"Why the hell was she looking at you?" She hissed, her arm clamped around Beca's bicep.

"Jesus! It's not like she was looking for me!" She knew that was a lie. Chloe glared but slipped away, in the opposite direction of DSM. Beca snorted. Chloe was acting absolutely ridiculous. Beca took a few hesitant steps towards the woman. Kommissar had turned away, facing someone Beca couldn't see. It was now or never. She walked over, faking confidence. She stopped, her stomach plummeting as she got closer. Kommissar had her arms wrapped around a shorter brunette's shoulders, pressing their lips together. Beca turned away, feeling a heavy weight settle in her chest. She walked away from the scene, her eyes burning with unshed tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _A/N: To everyone who is leaving reviews asking if this is a Jeca story. It isn't. I've had [Beca x Kommissar] in the summary since the beginning. It is a Becommissar fanfiction._

Beca desperately wanted to lock herself away in her room and feel sorry for herself, but she didn't want Chloe to suspect anything. _Not like it matters anymore._ She thought bitterly. The redhead was already on high alert, searching for any signs that Beca was up to something. And it seriously pissed her off. Any guilt she felt towards Jesse or the other Bella's dried up the second she'd seen the other girl kissing someone else. She had tried to convince herself that she was guilty, but she could only feel a burning jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She slipped away after practice, heading to the cafe Kommissar had frequently taken her to. She sat in a booth, quietly sipping her coffee and hoping that the blonde would show up. She didn't. Beca returned the next day, still nothing. She told herself she deserved it, and if she really had wanted to be with the woman she wouldn't have ignored her. She felt guilty anyways. Jesse had noticed her change in mood, and decided that a dinner date would make her happier. She was slightly opposed to going with him, knowing what he would want after, but considering the fact that she had semi-cheated, she went along with it. After about an hour of doing her makeup she met him on the hallway and walked with him through the lobby. They'd decided on Italian, since it was her favorite. The restaurant was really fancy. He definitely wanted to get in good with her. She rolled her eyes as he pulled her chair out for her, bowing slightly.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" He said, grinning as he sat across from her. She snorted, picking up a menu.

"Yeah whatever. Dork." She had ordered a fettuccini alfredo, Jesse a soup and spaghetti, and they had finished in under thirty minutes with no alcohol consumption.

"Thanks for dinner," She told him, as he took her hand and led her to the car.

"No problem Becs. It was fun." She glanced at him as he climbed into the passenger seat, her stomach twisting in knots during the drive back to the hotel.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jesse asked her as they took the stairs up to his room. Beca fidgeted with her hands, not wanting to answer the question.

"Sure," She was happy her voice came out even. Jesse seemed satisfied at this as they stepped out of the elevator and unlocked his door.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked causally, pulling out a few DVDs from his suitcase. Beca grinned as he showed them off.

"You're such a nerd." Jesse laughed, kissing her forehead.

"You love me." Beca felt guilt wash over her as she faked a laugh.

"Just put the movie in," She said, pushing him in he direction of the TV.

"You can sit you know," He said, smiling at her widely as he put a DVD in, walking towards the bed and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him, a shit-eating grin on his face. Beca rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, hoping that whatever movie he put in wouldn't be too terrible.

The movie was terrible and about twenty minutes in, she was already spacey. Jesse was apparently uninterested too, because he had started to make slight moves on her. An "accidental" touch to her thigh, a gentle brush against her chest, which was, once again, an "accident." Beca was so not into it either. But somehow, she ended up pinned beneath him as he pressed sloppy kisses on her chest. He had practically ripped her shirt off, but she had postponed his advanced to get off her bra. She tried to convince herself she wanted this. That she was into it. But she wasn't. Her body simply reacted as it had many other times, similar to these. Jesse had managed to get some of his clothes off,but was mostly focused on how to get her jeans off of her. She tried to help him, mainly because it was pathetic, and because she didn't want to give herself away. Jesse hadn't even noticed her lack of interest, and tried to lessen the amount of clothes. Beca mostly let him, feeling numb and mostly tired of this. She really just wanted to go back to her room and sleep. His hand slipped under the waistband of her jeans, messily trying to grope at her when she decided she'd had enough.

"Jesse, stop." She said, twisting her head away as he tried to connect their lips.

"Jesse," She ground out, not necessarily wanting to shove him off the bed. She wanted this clean and over with, without a fight. Jesse didn't pick up on her hints, and grabbed her, somehow able to get her jeans of her thighs without her assistance. She jumped in surprise, not expecting him to so blatantly ignore her protest. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and tried to jerk them down, harder than he normally would. She jerked back, kicking out at him, managing to push against his chest, getting him off her.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, scrambling up from the bed, pulling her jeans back up and buttoning them with shaky hands. Jesse looked pissed at her, raking his hands through his messy hair.

"What the hell Becs?" She stepped back, trying to find her shirt without openly showing him. The words 'Jesse, you're drunk.' Formed on her lips but wouldn't come out. They hadn't had enough to drink tonight to even get buzzed. She found her shirt discarded on the armchair and grabbed it, pulling it quickly over her head.

"I'm leaving." She snapped. "Thanks for the _wonderful_ night." She assumed her sarcasm would go over his head, but se didn't care at this point. She was too pissed. Jesse crossed the room, standing in front of the door.

"Come on, Becs," Hos voice was pleading, grating on her ears. She felt slight fear twist in her belly but pushed it away. This was Jesse, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Get the hell out of the way." Her voice sounded even and cold, and she desperately hoped he would move. She knew she wasn't strong enough to make him. He stepped back, jerking the door open roughly. Beca stepped out, catching the door before he closed it.

"Needless to say, we're through." She said coldly before she walked down to the lobby, hailing a cab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The cold air blasted her face the second she stepped out of the lobby doors. She waved down a cab, quietly muttering an address without her brain's approval. She had no idea in hell why she'd told the taxi driver to take her there, but she ended up on the sidewalk, standing in front of a very fancy hotel. She pushed the doors open, slipping past all the people chatting in the lobby, and punched the elevator's buttons. She stood in front of a wooden door, eyes darting across the grain pattern and deciding whether or not to leave. She didn't know why she's even try to see Kommissar, much less show up uninvited on her doorstep. After ignoring all of the blonde's attempts at contact, she probably didn't even want to see Beca. But of course, she was already knocking on the door, now uncaring about what her actions would cause. It couldn't possibly get worse. On the third knock, the door swung open, revealing a drunk Kommissar. Beca, stereotypically believed that Germans couldn't get drunk. She could see know how very incorrect she was.

"Kleine Maus." The blonde slurred out, throwing her arms open and enveloping Beca into a bone-crushing hug. This was definitely not what she was expecting. She expected insults, the cold shoulder, a door slammed in her face. But not this. Kommissar had pulled her inside and thrust a drink into her hand. Beca's eyes scanned the room somewhat nervously, for reasons she did not know. She saw a few other members of DSM leaning against the countertop, talking quickly in German. They all seemed as drunk, or worse, than the blonde. They didn't seem to even notice her presence, and she was very grateful. Being in a room full of attractive, intimidating, and drunk Germans was not high on her list of priorities.

"Etwas trinken," the blonde said, inclining her head and taking a large drink of whatever the hell she's found in a red cup, painfully reminding Beca of her first year of college.

"Dude, I don't know enough German to figure out what you just said. Use the stupid language, remember?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she bit her lip. She needs to get a filter around this woman. She felt a stab of guilt in her chest as Kommissar grinned, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"Have a drink," she said, switching over to English causally, her words slightly slurred. Beca set her cup down and pushed it across the counter.

"I actually came to talk, but since you're obviously not able to, I'll come back later." The brunette stood quickly, making way for the door before Kommissar grabbed her wrist.

"We can talk," She said, stubbornly, her eyes slightly glassy from the alcohol.

"Aussteigen. jetzt!" She yelled over the hum of conversation. The others stilled, watching their leader with looks of curiosity on their faces once they caught sight of Beca.

"Kannest du nicht hören kann? Ich sagte, out!" Kommissar guided Beca to the couch as though she were the drunk one, the rest of her group began to clear out.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Her voice as quiet as the hotel door slammed, signaling the exit of the last person. Her voice was steady and there was a clarity in her eyes that wasn't there when Beca had first arrived. The small girl fidgeted on the couch, now wishing she was anywhere other than here.

"It- it's not important." She almost rolled her eyes at how pathetic that sounded. Kommissar snorted.

"It was important enough for you to crash my party." She said lightly, pushing the smaller girl's shoulder gently. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said softly, looking at her hands.

"Do you just get drunk for twenty seconds or something? Jesus, you were totally wasted when I got here and now you seem perfectly fine. Are you sure you're not a god?" All the words came out before she could stop them, her mind's weak attempts at stalling. Kommissar laughed, her hair falling around her shoulders as they shook, and took Beca's hand.

"Kleine Maus, that is not the point of this conversation," she said gently, wanting to get the small girl to speak. Beca shook her head, seeming very distressed with herself.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. Jesse came and I felt really guilty so I tried to fix it with him but then he-" She cut off abruptly, looking horrified with herself. What had happened tonight would have to remain private. Kommissar squeezed her hand before letting go. If she'd noticed Beca's hesitation, she didn't point it out, which Beca was greatful for.

"I cannot ignore what you did, Maus." She said quietly, her words were precise, as thigh she were trying not to break something delicate.

"I am more than willing to discuss it later though," She stood, and Beca could see that she was tired, very tired.

"It was a really shitty thing to do," Brca said, not feeling any better even after apologizing. Kommissar leaned against the countertop, picking up another drink, and downing it quickly. Beca walked up to her, taking a drink herself and they stood in companionable silence. After about her third cup, Beca's vision was starting to swim slightly, looking as though the walls were tipping and blurry. Kommissar had downed about five in the time they'd stood there, not counting the ones she'd had before Beca's arrival. She'd have one hell of a hangover. Beca was practically leaning against the other woman now, her body swaying as she as unable to stand straight due to her heavy alcohol consumption.

"I'll go now. It's late." Her words were jumbled and she was surprised Kommissar could understand her.

"You can sleep here. I'll take the couch." She guided Beca to the bed, deciding to clean up the room in the morning. The brunette protested slightly, grabbing Kommissar's shoulders to steady herself.

"You're very attractive." Beca told her, trying to stand straight in her own. The blonde chuckled, before helping her sit.

"Go to sleep, Maus." She said, standing again, but Beca, with quicker movements than she thought possible was on her feet again, leaning against the blonde.

"I need to tell you something first." She whispered, her voice sounding rough. Kommissar chuckled again, finding the small girl amusing when drunk. She shivered as she felt Beca's breath in her neck, the smell of alcohol filling the air.

"Hmm," Slightly buzzed herself, Kommissar knew it as unsafe to continue talking to Beca this way. She was still angry at Beca for acting the way she did, but angry with herself too. She knew the small brunette had a boyfriend, but flirted with her anyway. In no way did she feel guilty about it, just irritated it played out the way it did, but actions did have consequences. These frantic thoughts disappeared instantly when Beca pressed her lips to the German's. The brunette knew she was playing a dangerous game, but was too tired to not. She felt the blonde wrap her arms around her waist, guiding her backwards, and setting her on the bed. The last thing Beca remembered was Kommissar pressing light kisses to her neck before her world faded away into a dreamy haze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nights in Copenhagen**

 **Chapter 9**

A/N: I had no idea how much positive feedback I'd get from this story. Thank you all so much. I appreciate everything you've done for me and this story.

Beca woke, a headache feeling as though it was shoving pins through her skull.

"Shit," She grumbled, opening her eyes just a crack, to see slight sunlight streaming through the curtains. They looked a different style than the ones she remembered in her hotel room. She closed her eyes again and stretched, wrapping her arms around the warm body next to her. She froze, all of her contented and sleepy feelings washed away as though she'd been doused in ice water. She sat up, jerking the bed as she scrambled out, her feet hitting the carpeted floor. The person who had previously been asleep next to her woke as well, blonde hair messy from sleep. Kommissar looked startled at Beca's sudden loud movements and sat up as well.

"Oh my god." Beca whispered, feeling herself get cold. Kommissar rubbed her eyes before looking at Beca, seeming completely unfazed. The brunette vaguely wondered if the other woman could hear her heart beating so quickly.

"Did- did we have sex?" She choked out, not necessarily wanting to hear the answer. Kommissar smile at her, somehow able to still look perfect even so early in the morning.

"No. Although it may look like it to your friends." She spoke casually, as though she was expecting Beca to react like this. The blonde's eyes were locked on Beca's neck as the small girl's hand touched a sore, bruised mark.

" _Shit_." She whispered, flinching as she poked her neck. Kommissar chuckled, swinging her legs off the bed and standing.

"You seemed very happy about it earlier." She said, walking over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Do you regret anything Beca?" She asked quietly, concern edging her tone. Beca felt slightly guilty. She didn't regret it at all, but had acted as though she had.

"No," she breathed out quietly, feeling better the second the words were spoken aloud.

"I just- I'm not used to- well, this." She stumbled over the words, feeling the face flame as Kommissar barely touched her lips to Beca's ear.

"Good," She whispered, her voice sounding slightly huskier than it had before. Beca opened her mouth to elaborate, but the words died in her throat as Kommissar kissed under her ear, just barely letting the tip of her tongue graze the brunette's skin. Beca stiffened, trying to ignore the shiver of desire that ran down her side.

"D-don't you have practice?" She ground from between her closed teeth, managing to keep herself from moaning. She could feel Kommissar's laugh rumble through her body as one of her hands snaked down to the top of Beca's thigh.

"I have time," She murmured against Beca's skin as she continued the gentle assault on her neck. The older woman had turned to face Beca, and with the hand that wasn't grabbing her thigh, she tangled her fingers in her hair. Beca shivered again, biting her bottom lip and gripping Kommissar's shoulders. The smaller girl pressed her hips against the blonde's and cried out when she felt Kommissar's teeth gently bite her neck. Beca groaned, the sound causing her headache to spike, though it was getting harder for her to care. She felt Kommissar lean into Beca, lowering her body and pressing kisses on her jawbone. Beca pressed a light kiss on the woman's neck before her entire body stiffened as a loud ringing exploded through the room. Her phone.

" _Goddammit!_ " Kommissar tightened her arms around the girl's small frame and laughed. Beca closed her eyes as a wave of embarrassment crashed over her and her face flamed.

"Oh my God," she murmured, burying her face in Kommissar's chest. The older woman released Beca, grabbing her hands and removing them from her shirt.

"It might have been an important call," She said, her eyes gleaming as she grinned. Beca rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Not as important as what we were just doing." She growled, more to herself than Kommissar as she stalked over to the nightstand. Chloe had tried to call, probably to tell her to leave Jesse's room and come down for practice. If only she knew. Beca sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing a water bottle off the nightstand and downing the whole thing.

"Oh my God. _Why_ did you give me alcohol?" She felt the bed dip behind her. She could feel the German shaking her head.

"It appears that I'm dating a thirteen year old." Beca whipped around, ignoring the piercing pain on her skull, and poked Kommissar's side. The woman flinched and a small high-pitched giggle came out of her mouth. She froze, her eyes wide, and immediately covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my _God_." Beca hopped off the bed and walked around to Kommissar.

"You _giggled!_ " Kommissar parted her fingers, looking like she was about ten years old, and glared at her.

"Shut up." Beca laughed, grabbing her wrists and pulling them away from her face.

"It was...cute." Kommissar rolled her eyes, pulling Beca into a hug.

"Was it one of your friends who called?" Beca was pleasantly surprised at the tenderness of the moment.

"Nice subject change." She whispered, her lips barely brushing the other's ear. "And yeah. It was Chloe. Practice starts soon. But I don't mind missing for something more...interesting." As she leaned back, she saw Kommissar's eyes widen in slight shock. She was a bit shocked at herself too. She had never acted this way when she was with Jesse. But then again, when she was with Jesse she'd never _wanted_ to act this way. Kommissar shook her head, snapping Beca from her thoughts.

"You should go. I can call you later tonight if you have time." Beca nodded grabbing her purse off the counter and slipping her phone into her back pocket. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, sticking her head in to say one final goodbye.

"Next time, I'll be sure to turn my phone off." She winked, and closed the door, leaving a slightly flustered and hungover Kommissar behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Beca laid back on Cynthia Rose's couch, kicking her shoes off and stretching out her legs.

"Ugh, practice has me wiped." She muttered, dragging her hand over her forehead. She could still feel the dull throb of her headache. She heard Cynthia Rose's snort from across the room.

"That's not the only thing that's got you wiped." Beca sat up quickly, feeling her head rush, and her vision swim at the sudden movement.

"What?" She asked groggily, wondering if her friend could hear her loud heartbeat. The other girl rolled her shoulders, her back to Beca as she pulled open a dresser drawer.

"Here." Grateful for her somewhat ok reflexes, she caught the small compact mirror thrown at her. She flipped it open, knowing well what her friend meant, but decided to not make a show of it.

"If you're trying to tell me that my makeup sucks, just say it outright." She tried to make light of the situation, mostly trying to ignore the rising panic in the pit of her stomach. She _knew_ she should have put some concealer on, but decided against it due to the risk of sweating it off. All of the other girls had probably noticed too then. Cynthia Rose turned, rolling her eyes, before crossing the room and pulling the mirror out of Beca's hand. She angled it towards the other girl's neck, and Beca could tell she was holding in a loud sigh. She felt her face flame as she looked at the mark, still transfixed by the vivid color against her pale-ass skin. _More like, how it had actually gotten there_. And of course, she was completely unable to shut up.

"It wasn't Jesse." Was tumbling from her semi-bruised lips before she could stop them. Her friend just raised a silent eyebrow, waiting for Beca to explain herself. She _really_ wanted to talk about the events of last night, _especially_ the later half, but was absolutely petrified at the thought.

"Jesse was a bit of an ass, so I went to a….friend's hotel, y'know to talk about it, but she had alcohol and it was a bit, well, _strong_." She fidgeted on the couch, regrettably grateful she'd sat up before this interrogation began. Truthfully, it was more of a one-sided interrogation, as Cynthia Rose wasn't pressing for any information.

"And we kinda...made out a little, and then slept together." The words hung in the air, and Beca could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. Half of her desperately wanted to take the words back, but she was somewhat relieved that the truth was out.

"Is that who you've been sneaking off to see? Like during practices and stuff?" Her tone wasn't in any way accusing, sounding more curious than anything, but Beca still felt extremely guilty.

"Uh, yeah." She nervously glanced around the room, fully expecting Chloe to burst into the room and yell at her for lying to them. She was definitely not looking forward to coming out to them. She froze the second the thought hit her. She _wasn't_ gay. She knew that much. Cynthia Rose, oblivious to her inner turmoil, shrugged.

"Secret's safe with me." She hesitated only a second before voicing her questions aloud.

"Am I gay?" The words tumbled out of her mouth without her permission, and even to her ears it sounded like a stranger's voice. Her friend snorted.

"Why are you asking me?" Beca looked down at her hands, fidgeting.

"Well, I, uh," She stumbled over her words, not wanting to upset the friend she'd just come out to. _Come out to._ The words echoed around her mind, sounding strangely foreign to her. Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes, sighed, and looked down at her friend.

"Beca, look, I get you've got something going on or whatever the hell's happening to you, but just cause I'm gay, doesn't make me the sexuality expert."

The small brunette felt her face flush as she muttered out a weak sounding, "Sorry." Cynthia Rose lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

"You better sneak off while Chloe's mind is on planning our next practice." The other girl turned away from her, walking back over to her dresser.

"For what?" Beca asked stupidly. Her friend sighed loudly, and Beca knew -even without seeing her- that she was rolling her eyes.

"I don't wanna offend you, but, if you're too stupid to figure it out, you definitely shouldn't be in a relationship." Beca felt her face flush again.

"Right. Yeah. I'm an idiot." She stood quickly, pulling on her shoes as she headed to the door. She grabbed the handle and was out in the hallway when she heard Cynthia Rose call for her. She poked her head back in the door, now semi-impatient to leave.

"Don't worry bout figuring all this stuff out. It takes time." Beca smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Cynthia Rose." She muttered quietly, starting to pull the door closed.

"Hey!" Beca stifled a sigh and opened the door, again.

"Hmm?"

"Text me if you need any advice. For _anything_." She said with a sly grin. Beca flushed again, this time not hesitating to slam the door and run down the stairwell onto the street.


End file.
